Sir Deathwing
Age: 64,143 (About 64 in human years) Height: 2’ (60.96cm) Sex: Male Birthday: May 19th Creator: MoonlightPuffball (tumblr) Appearance Sir Deathwing is a large, muscular maroon puffball. He has purple eyes, green cheek marks, and green feet, as well as a long tail with a single red tuft of black fur at the end. He also has a gigantic pair of feathery blue wings, resembling a snail kite's in shape. A long pink marking runs vertically over his left eye. Sir Deathwing also has a dew claw on each foot. For his outfit, he will either wear armor from the Goldenscale kingdom-- this armor being mostly silver with orange rims-- or his "Royal Attire"-- black, red, and gold. Bio Basic information: Sir Deathwing, a wandering shadowbeast, isn’t very known among the more inhabited places of Popstar, but he is well-known among small communities, such as the Hunter’s Ruins. In public he will either come off as blunt and emotionless or shy and panicky, which depends on his current status of companions. Usually, Sir Deathwing will be very talkative and expressive if he is with someone he feels safe around, such as Mid Knight, whom he is engaged to. Sir Deathwing is also a complete dork, giggling at the dumbest things and acting silly to get laughs or to cheer people up. He loves hugs(from people he trusts), and is quite the cuddler, often needing to hold someone or something to be able to even fall asleep. He lives about a mile outside of the Hunter’s Ruins with his family: Mid Knight, Madison, Agodea, Tichiir, and their cat, a female calico with green eyes. His house is made of brick, wood, and various types of stone, and it is well insulated, keeping a healthy temperature of 60-70ºF (15.5-21.1ºC) during the winter. Nearby is a hot spring. He hunts and gathers materials like wood and stone to sell to the markets. Being tone deaf, Sir Deathwing is known to listen to odd types of music, but he enjoys classical songs in particular. He is definitely not a good singer, but he can dance very well- especially in the air. Sir Deathwing loves eating sweets and starchy food, like pasta and different kinds of bread. His absolute favorite food is brioche, a French pastry. He is the one of his family that eats the most, and most of their money for food is spent on him. Being a Shadowbeast, he has quite a few abilities. These include a shadowform, being able to drastically change his size, rapid healing, and complete control over his weight. His shadowform is a dark cloud of smoke that has both liquid and gaseous properties. He will often use this when fleeing from attackers, as it allows for him to reach a speed of 50 MPH, or about 80km/h. His shadowform is also nearly invincible, and you can only harm him with light or by throwing him into water while he is like this. In return, he cannot deal damage in his shadowform. Being able to change his size allows him to either shrink down to conceal himself or puff up to appear larger and more threatening. Both of these are defense strategies, though puffing up is also common when he wishes to intimidate an enemy. His control over his weight doesn’t really have many uses other than allowing him to stay on his feet in strong winds or currents, and giving him less that he has to move around when running or flying. Since he has smoky shadows instead of blood, he heals quickly. This is because the smoke has a slight shapeshifting ability, and it can take the form of skin, blood, or other parts of his body. Most of this is automatic, though eventually he may be able to control his shadows and use them for attacking. He has several disorders and disabilities, the primary one being a severe case of social anxiety, where he cannot stay in large groups of people without becoming panicky or jumpy, and he will often have panic attacks if he feels too stressed in these situations. Sir Deathwing has tritanopia color blindness, and monochromacy color blindness with his mask on. This doesn’t stop him from drawing and painting as a hobby, though his art isn’t exactly the best. He generally uses his drawing abilities for blueprints, designing weapons and armor. Trivia * His name, Sir Deathwing, was actually given by one of his creator's friends. * He was created in 2013 and his physical design has not changed at all. He has taken several different outfits, though. * He is demi-homoflexible, this being found out when he first started to fall in love with Mid Knight. Before that, he identified as proudly and openly gay. * He has been shipped with two canon characters in the past. Both of these were AUs and did not happen in his canon. * He fakes a British accent, and is infamous for suddenly losing said accent when he's angry or tired. His real voice is deep and gruff, which is rather intimidating. * He weighs 6 pounds. * His son shares his birthday. What a coincidence! * Madison and Agodea were originally his biological children created via magic, but over time, his creator decided to make them his adopted children. * Ironically, he's terrified of snakes, being half-snake himself. * He has a large list of phobias, lupophobia(fear of wolves), ophidiophobia(fear of snakes), and belonephobia(fear of needles) being only a few. category:Puffball character